Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 5
Dark Red Royals vs Team Toucan Micool wore the jersey of red and black proud after going ahead with a brace from his left foot after 20 minutes. He tried for a third, but it was blocked by Minnie, bouncing on the centre circle, Fruity had to only beat Mick Cool to be one on one, she chipped the ball over Mick Cool and nodded the header on to shoot just outside the penalty area and put it away. In the second half, Dave seemingly dived after a light Groudius Maximus push. And Dave's teammate Wingo put away the penalty on 71 minutes. 5 Minutes later, a corner from Carl the Toucan meets the head of Jade the Crane who scores. And on 89 minutes, Brute takes a shot after winning a tackle from Grace Giranha, with the keeper off guard, it curled into the net. Interviews Mad Robots vs Team Flame-Scotland *Attendance: 80,867 (Away: 6,232) Mad Robots went rampant in thirty minutes after Xarz headed from close range and Langhl had a crack a Cheepel throw-in. Fire Master tapped in Clyde's cross. Bowser made a spectacular save just before half time to keep his team in the game and on 75 minutes, Banana Jr. made a ground pass to King Boo, Melice and Regal both failed in there sliding tackles, but Langhl suceeded, the ball fell to Snow Master on the flank who had shot and found it's home in the top left corner of the net. Interviews .}} Team Mega-Bus vs Outer Troopers Sam the Koopa picked out Cubey in space to dribble past Purple to strike home. Purple got his revenge by shooting the ball past Cubey and Midbus to score just outside the penalty area on 20 minutes, just 3 minutes later. Nado made a excellent tackle where the ball fell to King Kube Bot, the strike took a deflection off Mega Man and went in. A penalty from a handball from ToadTheif in the penalty area was converted easily by Purple, and he rounded up his hat-trick 10 minutes from times. Interviews .}} Doodleland Dodgers vs The Waves FC Mick linked up with Nick to slot home a great effort and slotted the ball past Bob. Fred the Purple Monkey had a spectacular volley fumbled, but it rolled past the line on 34 minutes. Sarah recieved a yellow, but The Waves fans wanted Red. Interviews , manager.}} Moose FC vs Team Genetic It took 69 minutes for the first goal of the game. Neo Koopa used his pace to wind round the Moose FC defence and trick the keeper to score. A immediate response when Moonsov sends a long ball which Henry the Moose converts after 3 touches before the shot, piercing the bottom corner of the net. Moon then won a header and the ball fell in the path of Tango, he crossed the ball into Gaz Price who's header was seemingly going wide, but Pineapple tapped it in. The match winner. Interviews Team Nutty vs King Plumber's Army A Dongorio header in his own net wasn't the best start, but he redeemed himself after crossing in a great corner which met the head of PalmMan just on 31 minutes. On 64 minutes, Spaghetti's clearance was very powerful, and bounced just outside the penalty area, Thomas runs to it and passes to David, he tries a effort, but it's a bit too powerful on bounces off the post, but is picked up by Unten on the flank, he lobs it in to meet the head of Spaghetti, wow. A great diving header. The game was rounded off on 79 minutes by a King Plumber strike after recieving a Light pass from a Savant free kick. Interviews Team Nook vs Nintendo All-Stars FC Zero Suit Samus acrobatically jumped over a shocked Spectur, she dribbles the ball between her legs, stunning William Scratch and she smacks the ball into the corner of the net on 23 minutes. The game seeming dead wasn't put to bed when Tulip Nook won a Zelda tackle and picked out M'Icho on the flank, he crossed it in and it met the head of Bloop to bounce once and go into the back of the net. Interviews Illogical FC vs Team Lios Lions Demi picked out Spider on the flank who crossed it in and it met Strafe's head Martin gets a fingertip to it, but it goes in. Interviews . Team Sew'n vs Team Steel Flaum started the game with a yellow after clipping Hau in the area. Hau converted it cooly. The Sew'n defense were lucky not to let in anymore. Interviews .}} Royal Atlantica vs Team Gemstones Teardrop led out Royal Atlantica with the belief that they could win against Team Gemstones and keep there hopes of retaining their title hopes alive. DREW struck a effort wide to worry them in the first half. When on 56 minutes, the game alit Athene Metals' winning a tackle on Forter started a passing move between the Royal Atlantic midfield, a cross in met the head of Rocky and the ball was caught, a poor throw out by Blaze as Keizitt pickes the ball up, as it is about to reach Saphirre's path, he crosses it in and Blaze punches it out, the ball falls in the path of the right midfielder Ayla and a off the line Blaze tries to stop Ayla's shot but it goes in. Ruby saw red after a harsh two footed tackle on Rufus, Athene Metals scores the penalty after dummying Blaze to dive to the right. After two goals from Atlantica in five minutes, Emerald took a shot to get back into the game, it went in. But it wasn't enough and Royal Atlantica held on to win 2-1. .}} Gearworks FC vs FC APIM It took a Augusto Mednez header on 27 minutes to seperate these two, for the visitors, Roxanne's 20 yard strike was the best chance. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Flame TV